


Secret Mission

by Katblu42



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katblu42/pseuds/Katblu42
Summary: Written in response to a Barbie Challenge on Gatchamania





	Secret Mission

“Are you sure this is the kind of stuff she likes?” Joe asked for about the tenth time. “I mean, it’s all so pink!”

“She likes pink,” Jinpei replied with the self-assurance that comes with being five and a half. He was completely at ease with all the girliness surrounding them as he slowly perused the aisle set aside for “Girls Toys”. Joe on the other hand found all this pink unsettling and had to continually resist the urge to head to the next aisle which contained cars, superhero figures and considerably more blue.

“Well, just hurry up and pick one,” Joe grumbled. “Hakase and Jun will be back at the car in less than ten minutes.” 

Nambu Hakase had taken Jun to the bakery to pick out her very own birthday cake and told the boys they could do their own shopping. They were all supposed to meet at the car at exactly 3:30. Of course Jun did not know about the secret missions the boys had really be sent to complete.

Jinpei picked up and put back dolls, tea sets, little houses, bears in dresses – all packaged in cardboard and plastic decorated in myriad shades of pink, some with glitter and sparkles.

“I hope Ken isn’t having this much trouble picking out a card!” Joe sighed.

“This is important. It has to be right.” Jinpei said, looking up at the older boy, his eyes pleading. “We never had birthday presents before.”

Joe’s expression and tone immediately softened as he put a reassuring hand on the youngster’s shoulder.

“Okay, half-pint. Let’s see then.”

Together they continued to inspect the shelves of dolls and clothes to dress them in, doll houses and miniature domestic items . . .

“Hey, how about this one?” Joe lifted down a large box containing a Barbie doll dressed in a hot pink helmet and matching race gear, standing next to a pink and black motorcycle.

Jinpei’s eyes lit up and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Yes, that one!”

“Wait,” Joe scowled as he looked at the price tag, “how much money did Hakase give you?”

Jinpei pulled the folded money out of the pocket where he had put it for safe keeping. He had insisted that he be the one to carry the cash. He held the notes out for Joe to see.

“Is it enough?” he asked, concern plain on his face.

“Just right.” Joe smiled. “Now let’s go before I die from pink poisoning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realise Jun would most likely be a little old for this gift, but perhaps not if it was the first doll she'd ever owned.


End file.
